Landmine
The Landmine is one of the two upgrade choices from the Smasher and can be selected at level 45. Design The Landmine features a circular body placed on a black hexagon, like the Dominator. It has no cannon. Technical This tank serves as a melee class. It has no difference with the Smasher, except it can go invisible, like the Stalker and the Manager. Strategy As the Landmine The best way to utilize this tank is to stealthily (if possible) enter a crowded or contested area, such as the Pentagon Nest, around a Dominator in Domination, or near (not too close, as Guardians can see you) the Bases in Team DM, and hold still. Once invisible, so long as no one noticed your approach, no one will see you. It is then highly likely that you will be crashed into, and so long as you have invested every perk in health and body damage, you will instantly kill any tank, save for perhaps a Booster or other maximized body builds. Although even they will instantly die if they hit you directly. Be wary of those that see you, especially those of the Overseer class and all of its upgrades. If you see a Necromancer and you were recently moving, abandon your position and flee immediately, as it can kill you very easily and very quickly so long as it has all its Drones. It is wise to invest in speed and health regen so as to make retreating easier. Against the Landmine The goal is becoming aware of the tank first, because they have little reason to move at all, if ever, due to their massive health and body damage. If you have been tipped off to the presence of a Landmine, you must be very cautious until you are sure that they are dead or a great distance away. Overlords and Necromancers should keep their Drones close to and in front your tank so that you will become aware of a Landmine should you get close to one. Once aware, surround the enemy with your Drones to kill it, which is especially easy for Necromancers. Managers and Stalkers should stop and become invisible, then watch for when the Landmine becomes visible again before attacking. Bullet spammers should keep their cannon facing whichever direction you are moving, and watch your bullets in case they suddenly start dying around a spot in front of you, then focus on that place until the enemy is dead. Trappers should slow down and allow your traps to precede you wherever you go, and begin trapping it if you see your traps rebound off of an invisible object until it is dead. Body build tanks such as the Booster should flee far away from the area, unless you are a Mega Smasher with maximum health and body damage, then go right ahead and slam into it. Trivia *As of July 31st, it's currently the latest class to be added to the game. *It, along with the two other tanks of its class, is the only tank which cannot use projectiles to attack, being solely dependent on body damage. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 3 Tanks